Ultimate Challenge Ultimate Affair
by Blissful Delight
Summary: - Believe in theory "cause and consequence"? I do. I don t know if space & time have influence over fate, but everybody is sure that the last one is ductile.- That was the beginning of an imposing essay, property of a strong-willed girl.
1. Introduction

Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How are you all doing??? I hope you like this fic, this is my first one!!! :D please, be kind, and give advise if i am boring, or if i write in the wrong way :) . ENOUGH CHAT!!!! I hope you like it ^^

Remember, sentences _in italics_ are thoughts or meaningful words, and **in bold**, they probable are remarks that the author (me!! :p) does or shouts.

* * *

Summary: - Believe in theory "cause and consequence"? I do. I don´t know if space and time have influence over fate, but everybody is sure that the last one is ductile. - that was the beginning of an imposing essay, property of a strong willed girl with an innovative mind. What she says, will have so much to do with the life she was about to inspire, to designe. It was a shame that everything would be determined with more accuracy; equilibration will lack.

* * *

The Ninfa of the Light

Open your minds, dear readers. Imagine, a day that has all kind of colours, but seems grey for _someone´s_ eyes. While the sun shines with happiness and smiles without regret so bright, he only sees this wonderful gift as a big stone that emits light.

You see, the day was _beautiful_. Here goes a normal day in Natsume´s life in Gakuen Alice.

-------------------

Mind telling you, just think about this as a school for gifted persons, but this time, only Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Sumire, Narumi, etc. Are in the school… except our favorite brunette. Ah!! And they are all 16 years old.

-------------------

_Ugh… again, morning here. This time, i didn´t bother to come early, just in time._

- Hi, Natsume-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- here comes Sumire- Good morning to my wonderful love!!!!!!!!!!! How was your sleep, Natsume-kun? Did you dream with me? You know, i drea-..

- Shut it- i replied bluntly.

- But, my dea-..

- Hello Natsume, how are you doing?- at least, someone _decent_.

- Good morning, Ruka -

- Mmm… Natsume…-

- Got something to say?-

- Uh… well, you don´t mind that today i skip having lunch with you so that i –_cough-_ repay something to Hotaru? - He asked unsure. This was becoming a bad habit. He waited for some seconds...

- Whatever, Ruka - Natsume said in a cold voice; Ruka noticed the small change in his tone. It always was cold, but this time it seemed... hard, harder than anyother time. _Did i do something wrong? _The blonde began wondering. It never came to his mind that his friend could feel left behind.

- Natsume, is there something wrong? Ha..- He began- worrying about his friend, but was interrupted.

- Aww, what are you two lovebirds gonna do?? Take some photos to sell??- obviously, Kokoroyomi.

Blushing, -EH?! What do you mean, Koko?!- replayed the animal pheromone owner.

_And there goes again, the beginning of __boring days. Won´t bother myself. _Natsume, without wasting time, already in his desk, cobers his face with his manga. Taking a nap, i suppose.

Class has ended. Every student, happy for being set free, chats with their surrounders. Nonoko was talking with Anna, while Hotaru and Sumire were arguing about something. Just, _something._ Koko and Yuu, enjoying their time, were teasing poor Ruka.

Natsume, by the other way, was making his way to his favorite spot; _his_ Sakura tree. Its shadow always welcomed him. Near this special stead, there was also a spot he liked really much. It was a lake, surrounded by calm and quietness; its beauty complemented the Sakura tree. This wonderful place was a peaceful sight.

When he arrived there, he discovered himself admiring the view. Crystalline water flowed in the central part of the place; you could see fishes of all kinds that brought themselves closer to the surface, showing their tiny glittering eyes. There were beautiful flowers around the lake; beautiful wild flowers of many, many colours. Some were yellow, some coloured with a light blue; some of a bright orange, some of a lurid red. Above them, hummingbirds skirred with their colourful wings happily, collecting their food. The delicious smell was just another thing that made this place so important. There were all kind of trees, making the place display an olive-drab colour; one of them, and the most especial one, was the Sakura tree. Through their leaves entered the strong sun´s light, that made many pretty forms in the floor of healthy green grass. It was a warm place.

When he finished, he sat at the warm company of the Sakura tree´s shadow. He was ready to sleep, but before, he studied the recently mentioned lake.

It was great. _Quite a nice spot_, he tought. It was magnificent. And the best part of all, this place was only known by him...

Someday, he returned from a mission – a strange one - that was hold during the day. Jumping from tree to tree, he saw a spot were there wasn´t trees nor bushes. First, he saw something bright, since the light from the sun was being reflected in something; after he went nearer, he discovered it was reflected in water. From the day he came across this spot, he didn´t have one favorite peaceful place, but _two. _He didn´t know why, but since the beginning, he felt like this strange site had a locked secret. Quite mysterious.

Okay, back to present. You now know the fascination that this guy had for this lake. He would usually come here, when he felt the pain inside him growing bigger. When he came back from those mission, injured everywhere. When he felt all alone, without someone that would care for him. He isolated himself. He fears another kind of pain; to feel that those important people in his life would get in trouble, just by being around him. Somehow, coming here comforted him.

Today, his slumber was kind of different. This time, he didn´t feel like hours passed by in the blink of an eye.

He dreamt. He dreamt about a girl. He could not see clearly, he couldn´t see her face. But this fact didn´t disquiet him; it was like he already knew her from before. Melancholy was felt in the atmosphere... Her voice kept resonating in his mind…

_Remember, __you will feel time go by. Remember, you will feel cold when the warm breeze touches you. Remember, you will prefer sometimes silence instead of someone talk to you, but some whispers will have much more meaning than what you would think. And, when you think that all is lost, you will raise again. After a fall, you will surely try to stand up, but be sure that some times will be harder than others. Just… try to keep smiling, because this is the first step to make others happy, including, besides, yourself… Keep smiling,, keep smiling,,… smiling…_

When he woke up, it was already midnight. And what was more curious, was that a young girl was resting beside him, his head resting on her left shoulder while he was in her embrace.

The girl then felt him move. Slowly, she oponed her hazel eyes.

- You are awake. - she said after some moments, smiling brightly.

She was beautiful. She had big innocent hazel orbs, with long dark eyelashes. Her eyes were so expressive, complimented with her delicate eyebrows that were now arched. Her cheekswere now tainted with a soft pink, a light blush. Her lips were a sweet red colour, which were forming a cute smile; they seemed so soft, gentle. Her hair was long, with some curls in the end, a mix of different kinds of brown; chocolate brown with clear brown, like honey, mops of hair. She had fair skin, so pale and smooth, the type that makes you want to caress everytime. Though, she wasn´t more than a teen. She reminds me a kind of doll, a cute little doll.

Right now, she was wearing a white delicate dress, that reached until her knee, without sleeves. It had a golden strip around her waist, with a big bun in her back. In her chest there was another small bun, but this one with some other straps falling from it. And, althought it seemed attentively decorated, it was still simple but beautiful.

She, without skipping any detail, was magnificent.

After this, pitch black covered his mind.

* * *

_**HI again!!!!!!!!!!! So, did you like it??? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASEEEEEEE REVIEW :D I wanna know what you think about this preamble. Please, be kind, it´s my first fanfic. Ah!! And of course, i need some estimulation ;) if you review, i willl surely upload new chappie ^___^**_

_**Send you lots of kisses**_

_**Agus-chan a.k.a.: Xinon-Bc**_


	2. to think about it

**Hi again!!!!!!!!!! well, i see that none has reviewed :( but it´s... okay, i just have to keep udpating!! Maybe, after you see what happens, you will like this story a bit more :D**

**So, here comes the story....**

* * *

Summary: Believe in theory "cause and consequence"? I do. I don´t know if space and time have influence over fate, but everybody is sure that the last one is ductile.- That was the beginning of an imposing essay, property of a strong willed girl with an innovative mind. What she says, will have so much to do with the life she was about to inspire, to designe. It was a shame that everything would be determined with more accuracy; equilibration will lack.

* * *

_After he heard her melodious vioce, his mind was covered with pitch black__. But, what was the most strange thing was, this time, the darkness seemed... confortable. He didn´t feel... scared nor insecure, neither nervous. He just let the quietness engulf him... He felt at ease.  
_

_**Later....**_

_Wake up... wake up... you are now alright, so, wake up..._

-What the f..- Natsume was about to say, but Subaru Imai covered his mouth. He was Hotaru´s brother, as well gifted as her; he had the healing alice. Surprisingly enough, he was cold outside, but, he had a caring side. He had helped so many students in lots of times, trying his best. He really was kind.

-Hyuuga Natsume, you should keep quiet- Subaru said.

-Where am i?- He replied coldly. After this simple question, he remembered something...

- You are right now in the hospital. A girl brought you here; she said that you were alright, but you needed some rest. What had happened, Hyuuga? I remember that, when you left yesterday from this place at night, you were badly injured. You covered that fact pretty well. What i want to point out is, now you are as healthy as... well... as you know....

_Oh, so he noticed... shit... Why do i have to remember this just now?_

_**Flashback:**_

_- Give her, Reo- said the kuro neko of Gakuen Alice. He was emmiting a dark aura, surrounded by the feeling of fear and awe. He seemed as powerfull as ever, decision in his mind; he acted stright and cooly, his presence known by everyone. He went near him, moving gracefully and slowly, frightening more and more his companions. This seemed the calm before the storm. He went nearer and nearer, ferociously making them move back, without showing the pain that impressed him._

_- Oh, why should i, Black Cat?? C´mon, lets dance a little, play a bit. – Answered the only one that didn´t show his fear, the one that didn´t back up. He was right now taking of his earring, his seal, to activate a powerfull disaster. Before he could do that, Natsume imprisioned him in a circle of fire. _

_- Move a little, and death will greet you. – He was now making the circle smaller, and smaller, like a fire cage. His red orbs were shining with a menacing glow. He advanced ominously, feeling that he was loosing control of his alice. He needed to get her, no matter what._

_- Ah, c´mon. The play is only beginning...- Reo grinned__ threateningly__. Right there, he created a barrier and ran towards him. Rapidly, he threw some punches and kicks, but Natsume dodged them gracefully. And before he knew it, Gakuen Alice´s kitten punched him in the stomach. He didn´t know why, but he could destroy the shield. Before knowing it, Reo lied down on the floor._

_Natsume made a run, and quickly found the room he was looking for. First he went upstairs, then turned left, getting in a dark corridor. Next move was to turn right and a few metres away, there was a metal door. With an invention that Hotaru gave him, knowing that would be of great use, he opened the door, but there was none. Only an opened window._

_A few moments passed, and he didn´t see the person he was looking for. He didn´t know who she was, but Persona told him that she would inmediately recognise him._

_- I am sure he came this way – He heard someone exclaim. Suddenly, Reo was inside the room with him, running at full speed towards him. _

_He needed to do this. He knew he needed to do this._

_**Boom!!**_

_The place was now in fire. He made a explotion, so he could escape easily. He inmediately went out, using the opened window as his only way of escape._

_Now, he was near the academy._

_Now, in the northern forest._

_He couldn´t take it anymore; he fainted there, laying in the grass, feeling the cold breeze of the night. _

_When he woke up, he was in the hospital._

_**End of flashback **_

Subaru felt that Natsume was tense. _Is he really thinking that hard?_ he thought. He knew that _something_ happened... and it wasn´t a normal thing.  
- Who was the girl?- continued the alice healer. He decided to press a bit more, since his companion wasn´t answering to any of his questions. Natsume´s cold eyes, suddenly, looked amused and curious...  
- I don´t know...- and then, he quickly got out of the bed and scaped from the hospital. He hated it so much... He decided to rest a bit in his Sakura tree.

And there he went. This time, he was searching, particularly, for_ her_. But now that he had time to think, he made some quite reasonable questions... like, who was she?, how did she appear in the campus?, he has never seen her, is she a new student?, and how did his body end up healed? Maybe, she had an alice, and this made him think that she really was a new student, but then... she wasn´t wearing the uniform! And she was quite different from any human being... and another thing came up to his mind. How did her voice appear in his sleep? Was it just a coincidence? Maybe, his dream was as foolish as him... but then, how did this beautiful lady end up resting beside him?? Kind of weird...

This lots of thoughts made him sleep quietly. Thinking about that girl... seems that made him feel quite _safe_ and _secure_. No, _it wasn´t_. He just felt that he had to thank her, for.. er... healing him??

* * *

_**Next day...**_

He felt so good. Anything wasn´t hurting this time, and the day seemed a bit more interesting. Just... _a bit more._  
He was entering the room, while he heard someone say...  
- It was time the idiot showed up.-  
And you know what?? This voice was from the cold hearted, blackmailing queen, Imai Hotaru... and this time, her voice seemed a bit shocked and happy, tough she knew how to hide it almost perfectly...

* * *

**So, DID YOU LIKE IT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I know, i didn´t get any review, but maybe, this time i will get some ^^. Please, make my day happy and... REVIEW!!!!!**

_**Send you lots of kisses**_

_**Agus-chan a.k.a.: Xinon-Bc**_


	3. arrival

**I won´t say hi... none reviewed... KIDDING!!!!!!! Hi, my dear fellows in fanfic. I hope this time you will really review, because i am getting really excited with this **_**first**_** fic and... none... seems to like it... :(**

**OOOOOOOOOOKAY!!!!! Here comes the story, and don´t worry, i am not **_**that **_**sad, i just need some reviews :p**

**Ah!!! And thank you PinkxBlue for adding this story into your favs!!! You gave me strenght!!! I am so thankfull :D**

**Again, thank you, and here is third chappie**

* * *

Summary: Believe in theory "cause and consequence"? I do. I don´t know if space and time have influence over fate, but everybody is sure that the last one is ductile. - That was the beginning of an imposing essay, property of a strong willed girl with an innovative mind. What she says, will have so much to do with the life she was about to inspire, to designe. It was a shame that everything would be determined with more accuracy; equilibration will lack.

* * *

_He was entering the room, while he heard someone say..._

_- It was time the idiot showed up-._

_And you know what?? This voice was from the cold hearted, blackmailing queen, Imai Hotaru... and this time, her voice seemed a bit shocked and happy, tough she knew how to hide it almost perfectly..._

What he saw was shocking. There stood a girl about their age, with brown long hair and hazel orbs. Her skin was pale but with a tinge of pink. And her lips were the same ones that smiled at him that time.

There stood a more normal version of the beautiful human doll he saw last midnight. But this time, using the uniform and pigtails. He was amused now; of course he would be in this state, to see the big difference between the calm and quiet figure of the other night and the girl that supposedly was the same one but a lot more energetic and whining, was quite.. impressive.

For a moment, he kept still, strange curiosity in his eyes. Quickly, he returned to his cold self and went pass her.

Can you see some changes in his attitude, ne, ne?

By the way, the girl was speaking...

- Hotaru!!! I missed you so much!!! Didn´t you miss me?- she went near the mentioned girl, attempting to hug her. But, Hotaru moved a step back, and she ended falling to the floor. _Ouch_ , that must had hurt.

- Baka, i told you not to follow me. – replied the blackmailing queen.

- Hotaru, you meanie!!! That isn´t a cute greeting, how can you be so cold towards your best friend, most importantly when she went trough a lot just to come to this stupid academy, and find her best friend without a little bit of happiness for seeing m..-

- That was a stupid question, of course. – Interrupted Hotaru, without minding the speech that her friend was saying. The complainer girl understood what her friend ment, and tears of joy began rollling down her cheeks.

- Hotaru, can i hug you?? – she said. She went nearer and nearer Hotaru.

- Don´t touch me with that dirty face. – After hearing this, she wiped her tears and cleaned her face, ran at full speed and fulfilled her commitment.

- Baka - Hotaru said, returning the hug.

Everybody was impressed. This is the first time they saw Hotaru in a "mushy mushy" moment.

The new student, seeing that everybody was looking at her, introduced herself.

- Hello everybody! My name is Mikan Sakura,- she said, smiling- best friend of Hotaru. I am from Nagoya, a town near here. Let me tell you a bit more about me. My name mean..-.

- Like someone wants to hear you...- interrupted Sumire – just shut up and go to your sit.-

- Hey!! At least try to be polite, you...-she stammered, thinking of what nickname give her.

- Ohayo minna-san!!! – enters the room Narumi-sensei, our favoirte gay teacher ;) – Today, we have a new student!! Aren´t you excited?? A new friend!! Miss Sakura, please introduce yourself.-

- Sensei, Mikan is fine. I already introduced myself- she replied. - _Or so i tryed_- added in a low voice.

- Okay, then, Mikan-chan. Someone wants to be her partner??-

Mikan quickly glanced to her `so called` best friend. Hotaru, in exchange, gave her a `don´t-you-dare-think-about-it´ glance. A sigh came from the brunette.

Ah!! And, a little detail; Natsume took notice of every move she made since he arrived in the classroom. Her voice seemed a bit different, but it was still like the one he once heard in his dreams.

But still, he didn´t see the small glow of recognition in her eyes when she first saw him again.

* * *

Natsume acted as if he didn´t recognise the girl. But, strangely enough, his mind was the exact opposite; it was exploding with curiosity. He just didn´t want to accept it...

**::**_**at night**_**::**

Carefully, Natsume entered the building; It was really easy, since there weren´t many guards...

After he entered the room he was looking for, he graved the important paper list that Persona wanted him to get. He was ready lo leave...

**Natsume´s POV....**

_Today, the mission was quite easy, it seemed like none knew that i was there. This looks too easy..._

_I am really getting on my nerves; how can it be that i am almost out of this building´s yards and i haven´t encountered more than __three guards?? Better be -,.._

_**Boom**_

_Oh shit,, i knew this seemed too easy..._

**End of POV**_** (quite short, ne?)**_

He was just about to jump to another tree, when he felt that his feet triped with a strand.

_**Boom**_

He was now surrounded by at least fifty well gifted alice users, trapped in a strong barrier. He couldn´t see outside, but he knew that they could look inside it.

-Unexpected, ne, Kuro Neko??- Reo asked. He turned to another person. – Move the barrier with its trapped kitten inside the compartment.

_This is going to get dirty_, thought Natsume, while a creepy grin made its way in his face.

* * *

**Here it is!!!! Third chappie ;D i am so sorry for being this late, i know i should worry a bit more for my very first fic, but, i was out of ideas!! What could i do?? But then, i had my cousins ´ b-day, and, INSPIRATION ARRIVED!! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed it ^^**

_**Lots of greetings and kisses**_

_**Agus-chan a.k.a.: Xinon-Bc**_


	4. explanations

**And here comes fourth chappie, just to reapy you my late update :)**** and it´s a bit longer :D**

* * *

Summary: Believe in theory "cause and consequence"? I do. I don t know if space and time have influence over fate, but everybody is sure that the last one is ductile- that was the beginning of an imposing essay, property of a strong willed girl with an innovative mind. What she says, will have so much to do with the life she was about to inspire, to designe. It was a shame that everything would be determined with more accuracy; equilibration will lack.

* * *

_**Boom**_

_He was now surrounded by at least fifty well gifted alice users, trapped in a strong barrier. He couldn´t see outside, but he knew that they could look inside it._

_-Unexpected, ne, Kuro Neko??- Reo asked. He turned to another person. – Move the barrier with its tripped kitten inside the compartment._

_This is going to get dirty, thought Natsume, while a creepy grin made its way to his face._

He could not recognise himself. He always took risk, but this time, it was too much; he exceeded the limit. He knew he was capable of breaking a barrier, but only using a lot of his alice in a quick period of time. He knew the consecuences; he would almost inmediately faint, it would depend on his state of fatigue. Next day, he would feel the pain that only comes after all the monthly missions together. He knew, this would shorten more his span of life. He knew perfectly well all this, and still...

_**.:Natsume´s POV:.**_

_There isn´t another choice, is there??_

_I am right away feeling __the heated temperature of my body, hence this means that the barrier will feel the change, of course. What matters the most is, do they see what is happening?? Do they feel any distortion? Hope not. There isn´t enough time._

_I can surely say that the barrier is like boiling water. I am pretty sure my body also feels it, or will feel it later._

_I see a small hole. If i wait a bit more, i will most probably faint. It´s better if i operate now._

_**:End of POV:.**_

AAO operatives didn´t feel anything, since they were now some metres away from the barrier. It was an alice stone what created the barrier; they left it activated in the floor, it did not need any supervison, it could actuate alone, once it is turned on.

Natsume, when he first saw the hole, was hesitating; recognising his limited chances, he quickly went outside the barrier, though his body was burning in the places were he barely rubbed it.

He needed to be cautious; they were still near. He couldn´t attack them, since he used all his alice. Well, he could, but, it would mean more pain, and theese wouldn´t be hard attacks, just distractions.

He decided to make fire balls; he made them be thrown from different angles, so they wouldn´t know from were they come from. After all, they were in a kind of forest. Just a few of them.

It was time for him to run; he left them disconcerted.

* * *

He couldn´t speed a lot, since he really was tired, but he quickly arrived in the academy.

He was now around the dorms, walking heavily. He thought there wasn´t none awake, since it was past midnight. It was then when he heard...

- Ne, Hotaru, don´t worry yourself too much; i could make it, and here i am, without regrets and pains – the first girl, a brunette, said. The two of them were in her room.

- Still, it surely was hard. How did you made it??- Hotaru was out of character, but you could see she was worried.

- Well; it was a tough decision. Daddy always told me to not hang out of the castle, since my status. But i couldn´t wait any more!! Specially, when a _certain someone_ didn´t send me at least a postal...

- Oh, please, Mikan, don´t be a fool. How could i send you a letter when you aren´t in human dimension??-

-But Hotaru!! You are an inventor, ain´t you? Then, couldn´t you make a strange plain that can travel dimensions or maybe a duck made of wood that can fly to another world?? And more, couldn´t you just ask for a 'dimension-traveller' that could send me a postal??-

- Don´t change the topic, Mikan. How did you make it??-

- Er...-

_**.:Flashback:. **_

_It was midnight that day in the realm. Time doesn´t matter, only the beginning of the day. People would only orientate themselves by the light of the day, who was always their guide and mentor. It was because of that that none was around in the city; they are all probably fast asleep. _

_That time, Mikan Sakura was 'supposedly' __only__ reading a book. She always does that at that 'time of the light'. _

_- Ohayo, Mikan-hime. Sorry again to be this late - A young boy around his twenties, with black midnight hair and beautifull clear eyes said. He was quite handsome. He was wearing a type of uniform with the royal emblem; the sun surrounded by the moon, both things that represent light. But, in a small corner, there was a kind of __envelop._

_- Don´t worry, Tsubasa nii-san!! I already told you to call me Mikan – she complained._

_- Okay, okay, Mikan-sama – he said while grinning._

_- Only Mikan!! How many times have i to say it, Tsubasa nii-san??-_

_- Okay, little princess,- i mean, Mikan-_

_- So, Tsubasa nii-san?? Any news??-_

_- Sorry, Mikan-hime, but i haven´t been handed any letter of Hotaru-sama-_

_Mikan and Hotaru were childhood friends, as you can see. The brunette kept waiting for letters from her for around six years now!! They are currently sixteen, and she hasn´t changed at all._

_-__ Oh...-_

_- But don´t be sad, Mikan. Maybe tomorrow will arrive one long awaited letter!!- Tsubasa said, trying to cheer her up._

_- No, Tsubasa!! It never arrived and it never will. Something must have happened to her!! What about if she didn´t arrive safely in the human realm?? Or if humans killed her?? UGHHHHHH THEY ARE SUCH CREEPY CREATURES!! HOW COULD THEY?? And we kept here happily when she was suffering!! This cannot be happening!! Oh God, pl..-_

_- Mikan-chan, don´t panic!! That mustn´t be the case, you know Hotaru-sama is really inteligent as to... as to... you know...- talking about dead was forbidden for villagers._

_- Don´t try to hide it, Tsubasa!! Oh God!! I have to go help her!!- she said while she was running in circles._

_- Mikan-chan, stop!!- he said. He grabbed her by the shoulders.- Take a deep breath... now, Mikan-sama, she is alright!! Maybe she doesn´t find time to write , because, you know, in the human realm, the time is shorter and people are all hurried and stressed. And, of course, there isn´t a dimension-traveler as good as me.- he said while grinning._

_- Of course, Tsubasa nii!! But still, if what you say is true, who ever helps her to relax herself from that tense atmosphere?? None, none i said! None! Oh God, she must be so miserable and...-_

_- But, princess, it isn´t that way. Please, stop frightening yourself...- he tried to comfort her, but she was in her own world, again._

_- ... and of course she is having a bad time!! It wouldn´t be a surprise if she dies from stress!! Who ever takes care of her?? I know, her parents are with her, but they still have to do what humans call... er... work?? Such a big sacrifice!! And none takes care of her!! And, to top it all, she ahs to go to that stupid thing called school!! What should i do?? What should i do?!?!?...- after some silence...- I know!!! I will go help her!! After all, i am her best friend!! Oh, i am such a genius- she kept saying, now smiling, because she was going to see her again and help her._

_- Tsubasa nii!! Help me make my suitcase!!- she said while, with a bit of the moon light, she maid a white traveling bag._

_- But princess!! – now, the one that was panicking was him- you cannot do that!! What will the king, better said, your dad, do when he discovers you aren´t here?? And what will the people do without your help?? They will surely miss you!! And Youichi-sama?? And Misaki??_

_Let me explain a bit. Mikan is the only child of the king of Light realm, Yukihira Sakura. This kingdom is quite old, becouse time goes slowlier than in other realms, like human´s and demon´s. There are a lot more realms but this isn´t the most powerful; though, if they want, they are like wild fire; they can be as threatening as your worst nightmare. It´s just that they are reeeeeeeeally peaceful, like angels, just that they have their own rules and priorities. _

_The king of this realm was once upon a time reeeeeeally strong. He had the power of the light in this realm, but, if he went to human´s , he would have, besides power to control light in every form and way, the power of nullification. __Not that he travelled to that realm too much, really. __Anyway, his second power was quite different from the first one; while this is called an 'alice' by humans, the other one is his born ability.  
_

_His beautifull daughter inherited his awesome powers, and he is waiting to see if she inherited the stealing power that her mother had. And may i tell you something?? Yuuka was once upon a time human´s queen, but when his father knew she fell in love with Yukihira, he made her give up her throne to him, since it wasn´t appropiate to have this type of queen. It wasn´t like it was a forbidden love to fall for members of other realms, it just wasn´t well seen. Most importantly, when she tried to aply some rules of that realm._

_Surpisingly, w__hen she gave birth to Mikan, half human and half 'bornfromlight', people loved this tiny girl; but Yukihira decided to keep her in his own realm, since he didn´t want Yuuka to have troubles with his father. And, when Mikan could break apart from her mummy, and grew a bit more, she would be told that her mum died. They would tell her that she was human, and that´s why she died. No more than that.  
_

_They agreed that Mikan would always be the princess of boths realms, if there was a chance with Yuuka´s father. He wasn´t a bad man; actually, he loved his daughter, but he was afraid. I don´t really know of what, but he was afraid. But, after he met his Mikan-chan, all fears dissapeared. He also agreed with her parents, but he wanted this fact of her being princess of both realms be hiden; he thought that it was better this way, so that humans won´t ask for a grudge with a baby. And, since she wouldn´t know about her mum´s status, he would also hide her that he was the king of human´s realm. If better, for ever. But, of course, he would visit her quite often, in a normal human form.  
_

_Coming back to present, she really is a powerful princess. The risk about her travelling to different realms, most importantly human´s, was really big and dangerous._

_- Anyway, Tsubasa nii-san, i have to go!! I hope..-_

_- Princess, you cannot do that!!! You cannot be left alone in an unknown realm, more importantly, when your dad doesn´t know, and..- he was interrupted._

_- Tsubasa!! Listen, i will be alright, jii-san will help me, 'kay?? And i will make sure that daddy will know and won´t be angry. I hope that you will tell You-chan to behave properly; that i will miss him a lot. Of course, tell that also to daddy, and 'bornfromlight' villagers. _

_- But...-_

_- No buts, Tsubasa nii. And now, help me with the suitcase.-_

_Some hours later..._

_- Tsubasa nii-san, i will miss you!!! I hope we see each other again soon.-_

_- ... -_

_- Tsubasa nii??-_

_- ... –_

_- Tsubasa, won´t you miss me??- _

_- OF COURSE I WILL MISS YOU!! SHIT, I WON´T STAND IT!!- He wrapped her with a tight hug.- AND YOU KNOW WHAT?? I WON´T LET YOU GO..-_

_- Tsubasa nii, we already discused this...-_

_- Let me finish, i won´t let you go ALONE- he smiled brightly._

_- Really?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?- She said while her big round eyes gleamed with happiness.  
_

_- I will let you go now, but in a day or two of the human realm, you will surely see me again. I would miss teasing you, i have to go; you won´t get away that easy - He chuckled._

_- Hey!! –_

_- See ya, little princess – he winked._

_And that´s when the time travelling portal brought her to the Human realm._

_**.:End of Flashback:.**_

Mikan told everything to Hotaru, about her sudden decision and her accomplice Tsubasa.

- Tsubasa is the same idiot as ever- the cold inventor said.

Mikan also confesed that she wasn´t too sure if her father won´t be angry and look for her; her daddy surely was protective. But, if she got to meet her dear jii-san, everything would be alright, ne? Her jii-san would take care of her, of his dear daughter. And he will surely be happy, because, it was a long time ago when he last saw her. In human´s realm, this would be like one or two months. Jii-san only told her that he was busy, but he will surely see her anytime soon.

When Mikan said this, Hotaru´s face darkened a bit; surprisingly, Mikan didn´t see this. And they kept chatting a bit, when they heard something heavy hit the floor of Mikan´s door.

- Quickly, Hotaru, hide somewhere – she said in whispers.

When she opened her door, her eyes widennd of shock; her _schoolmate_, Natsume, lied down in front of her door, unconcious.

Suddenly, a wave of sadness hit her; she felt the pain his body was through, and it was just a tiny bit of what he really felt. It was just like the time in the lake.

- Hotaru!!! Hotaru!!-

No reply....

- Hotaru, are you there??-

She went inside her dorm, and she saw none...

_She surely knows to hide perfectly_, she thought amased.

- Hotaru, come out!! i need your help!!-

Silence.

_Maybe she really went to her dorm... but how?? I should ask her later__._

Then, she remembered about Natsume.

_Oh God!! What should i do??__ I think i ought to take him to the hospital. _She then glanced at her clock. It was half past two late at night. _Better not... Okay then!! I will look for his dorm, but... where is it?? _She realized that it was better to not loose time, since he seemed badly injured. _What should i do??_

* * *

**Hi guys!!! Here i am again, i hope you liked this fourth chappie!! If you leave at least one review, i will post the next one!! Please, leave one *looks with pleading eyes***

_**Send you greetings**_

_**Agus-chan a.k.a.: Xinon-Bc**_


	5. changes

**Fifht chapter says hallo!!! And, as you can see, i changed the summarie. ^-^  
**

* * *

Summary: Believe in theory "cause and consequence"? I do. I don´t know if space and time have influence over fate, but everybody is sure that the last one is ductile.- That was the beginning of an imposing essay, property of a strong willed girl with an innovative mind. What she says, will have so much to do with the life she was about to inspire, to designe. It was a shame that everything would be determined with more accuracy; equilibration will lack.

* * *

_**Oh God!! What should i do?? I think i ought to take him to the hospital.**__ She then glanced at her clock. It was half past two late at night. __**Better not... Okay then!! I will look for his dorm, but... where is it??**__ She realized that it was better to not loose time, since he seemed badly injured. __**What should i do??**_

There, lying on the floor, was Natsume. Just the fact to see him _again_ surprised her; but, now, _this_? She could _tell_ he was in terrible pain; the cold sweat running through his handsome face was a proof. He was furrowing his brows, breathing heavily. Even unconscious, he wouldn´t relax. But it was not what meets the eye the only thing she noticed. His mind was troubled; he changed _so much_... and she could do nothing, _nothing_, to avoid it.

Without even asking him, she was able to decipher a great part of his life; but she didn´t know a tiny bit of his thoughts. She didn´t know how much he tried to act strong and fierce, just to lock the near danger in a place were his most loved ones couldn´t find it, neither the other way around. She couldn´t tell the way his life could turn around from left to right to right to left in any moment, unexpectedly. And, the most important part, sometimes, his daily routine lacked of balance in many points.

Still thinking hard, Mikan tried to take Natsume into her room. She couldn´t do anything else, of course, since she didn´t get to ask too much about him at morning.

_**.:Flashback:.**_

_The beautiful brunette, when Narumi sensei ended his speech for the day and gave the class a free-study period, decided to make something really interesting. Well, at least for her. A 'brilliant' idea popped in her mind... why not talk to __**him**__? She really missed him, you know. She should take this opportunity and use it. Besides, he was her asigned partner. The innocent girl didn´t see Narumi´s eyes gleaming after he saw the raven-haired lad shooting curious, yet unnoticed, glares at her when the time to look for a partner came. He choosed him over all the surrounding people, the one who needed changes more than anyone._

_With small leaps, she arrived __at his desk. Natsume, noticing this, decided to take a nap. He covered his face with his reliable manga. Mikan was wearing her usual cheerful smile. And Ruka... well, he was sitting besides the raven-haired guy, his best friend. He couldn´t help but hear and see what was about to begin._

_Ohayo, Natsume-kun!!- The girl greeted excited. It seemed she was expecting to chat for a while. Her mood said so. But..._

_She didn´t receive a reply..._

_..._

_- Ne, Natsume...-__ she tried again._

_Silence..__._

_**Swish**_

_You know, when someone is talking to you, you should look at them- she __said while taking the manga covering his face. She didn´t know that he was taking a nap, and that his naps, are treated with respect... (A/N: XD) Many people began looking to their side. While part of the spectators looked at her with astonished looks, others watched Natsume with fear in their eyes._

_He opened his__, with what seemed to be fatigue. They kept glaring at each other for a while. Ruka was quite amused; this girl seemed pretty confident._

_You are being annoying-__ Natsume said._

_Hey Sakura!!__- It looked like, when he said those words, she 'was called' for help. Pft! Like the fire-caster needed a personal guard.- Don´t you see you are disturbing him? My poor Natsume!!- she said with pity. The mentiones one rolled his eyes. - You, filthy commoner, aren´t allowed to talk to Natsume nor aproach him, because we, The Unique Natsume-Ruka Fanclub, don´t allow it. You´d better keep distance and...- Sumire, with her ultimate speech and such, tried to interrupt, but was ignored. Better that way... Koko, in the meantime, was trying to stop the silly girl, making her look at his gestures; he threw his arms in the air and shaked them, and his eyes were wide open while forming with his lips the words - No, Permy, none wants to hear you and your idiotic lecture. Stop it-. Well, he just wanted to make her turn angry; she was funny that way. Besides, Mikan and Natsume´s matter was getting interesting. It wasn´t seen everyday a person disobeying the king. _

_- Well, the least you can do is use this free time and tell me about...- she saw him taking his manga and covering his face again.__ She didn´t mind to ignore, but to be ignored... Anyway, people should be more polite; even if what she was going to say would be boring, people should listen, as a sign of respect and ethics, right?_

_**Swish, **__**another time...**__ He threw exasperated glares at her; their thoughts collided. A mind that none dared to challenge nor disobey, now was furious. A strong will, capable of going through lots of things, that wanted changes for the better and had no bad intentions. This was going to take long; they both were stubborn. The silence surrounded everybody as they kept quiet until... _

_**P**__**INCH. **__The silly girl pinched his check._

_What´re you doing- he said while he shoved her hand away._

_- I just wanted to know if you were sleeping with your eyes open...- she said with an innocent look._

_Ugly - this time, he made holes with his glares in Mikan´s face.__ While she was wearing a challenger look, he had a threatenning one._

_Spoiled brat-_

_SAKURAAAAAAAA!! DIDN´T YOU HEAR ME??- Sumire tried again.__ Koko was still gesturing; and he knew that Sumire wasn´t blind, was she?_

_Annoying-_

_F.., KYAAAAA- she began but ended crying while running in circles. Her hair was burning. She didn´t notice, but Natsume chuckled while grinning evilly. She continued running until... _

_**Thud!**__ She tripped with __**something**__. (A/N: you can imagine what it was ;D – Natsume is really evil, that´s my only help XD)_

_After he observed, very amused, at Mikan´s butt__ intently, he remarked:_

_-Nice panties, polka-doted girl-_

_She stopped crying._

_-What do you m,.- After she averted her gaze towards the part were Natsume was watching, a bright red came across her face. She arrenged her flipped skirt- Natsume, YOU PERVERTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _

_-__ It was you the one who showed it- He said while dodging Mikan´s weak punches. While nearing her ear, he added- You are so gonna regret coming to this hell of school.- Ummm... well, if his glares weren´t able to scare her, then, this frase would do._

_**.:Mikan´s POV:.**_

_Huh??... __What does he mean? Ugh, this bastard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i am so gonna get him for peeking at m.-_

_Mikan-chan, are you okay??- Inchou came full of worry. In all the classroom, he is the kindest one._

_Yes, Inchou – i smiled- Thanks for asking. Natsume is such a bastard!!-i added while raising a fist._

_Mikan-chan, i think you should be more careful...-_

_Why?? A bastard can´t do nothing more than be a bastard. I am not afraid of him!! But why didn´t none use their alices to stop him?? It was reeeeally scary, my hair is burned- i said while whining. Of course he doesn´t scare me!!! I can nullify his alice whenever i want, it´s just that i still can´t control it perfectly. I should ask Tsubasa to train with me...._

_Oh! Speaking of which, what´s your alice??-_

_Mou, sorry that i forgot to tell you. My alice is.-_

_**RIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGG **__** (just think this is the sound of the bell XD)**_

_-__ Sorry Inchou, i have to go. See ya!!- I´ve to hurry!!!!!!!! Tsubasa will arrive in any minute._

_-__ It´s okay Mikan-chan. See you later...- his voice began dissapearing while i was running away._

_**.:End of POV:.**_

_When Mikan left Inchou, Tsubasa was already travelling through the portal. It wasn´t a long hourn__ey, so, in a minute or so, he would arrive. He sometimes, through this vortex, could see part of people´s past. It´s still unknown why this happens; some of born-in-light scientists say that place is related with time, and that´s why sometimes travellers go through both things. Others say that there are gifted people who can actionate this special ability. But it´s not sure if someone is capable of controlling this perfectly. It was said that, in other realms, there are many of this persons that can control space and time, and that´s why things get messed up; there shouldn´t be people that intrudes in this kind of issues, just because fate decides what would happen and that´s the best way things can go. Theese problems went as far as... causing troubles to many people. Tsubasa, our time traveller, could see things in sporadic times. And when the time comes to travell through vortexes he always thinks about this and isolates himself in his own world of infinite questions and posible answers._

_Tsubasa-senpai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- a certain someone shouted__, claimming his attention. He already arrived and was now with his little lugage at the feet of a Sakura tree, spacing out. It seemed that none was around besides her._

_Mikan-chan!!!!!!!!- he said while running towards her and hugging the teen tightly. – I am sorry...- he whispered in a very low voice._

_Wha...??- she didn´t understand, or that´s what she wanted we (the readers) to think. I don´t know._

_Oh, nothing Mikan!!! – he exclaimed, realizing what he just said. - Hey, you have already told the superiors of the school that i would be enrolling, haven´t you??-_

_Yes, i have. Mou, you think that i am that irresponsible!!-_

_No, no, little hime, i didn´t mean that. But... who knows... – he winked._

_Tsubasa, i´ll tell Misaki!!-_

_Hey, that´s blackmailing, i knew that Hotaru would infect you...-_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

_Ugh, that hurted!!- he cried._

_Uploaded Baka Gun, made specially for super bakas with the strongest steel; when it detects them, it will actionate itself and shot- That was Hotaru´s chibi form, for you [A/N: ; ) ]. Neither the two of Tsubasa and Mikan noticed her arriving. Quite scary..._

_Oh...__ Hotaru, long time no see!!!- Tsubasa aproached her, ready to give her a hug._

_Don´t you dare touch me- Evil aura surrounded her._

_Er... hehee... okay Hotaru, just... take that gun away- he said while taking some stepps back slyly. It hurted, i tell you._

_Ne, Hotaru, that wasn´t a cute greeting- someone with brown looks and a lot of cheerfulness exclaimed._

_So? - the cold queen replied._

_But Hotaru...-_

_Hey, Mikan-__hime, i think we should get going. If a teacher sees us, i suppose, we´ll get detention. And we don´t want our righteous hime to get scolded, do we?- Tsubasa interrupted with a mocking smile._

_Okay then!!- she smiled her brightest smile- __But now, you MUST call me Mikan; we don´t want other people to know that i am from Light realm and, the most important part, my status, do we? – She copied him, and also his mocking grin. In that time, she used her authority, still with those innocent round eyes. Finally, she found an excuse for Tsubasa to stop calling her in that formal way. Tsubasa would have changed his way of calling her already if it wasn´t like he liked teasing her. Then, she changed to her over-heels-optimistic mood- Tell me Tsubasa, what did you do before coming? And daddy?? How is he?? Ah!! And i was going to ask you, if you could train with me later so i get to practice controlling my nullification alice, please??..._

_And time went by..._

_**.:End of Flashback:. **_

Besides meeting new people and making a lot of friends, she found out that Natsume didn´t talk too much and that the only person he would somehow treat with ease was his best and good friend Ruka, animal-pheromone alice, always with a bunny in his lap. He was besides Natsume all the while. She didn´t manage to chat with him too much, but he seemed a good guy. Just because he was around Natsume didn´t mean he would also be as rude as him, ne?? But her conclusion was, the ebony-haired youngster kind of isolated himself; he didn´t talk to many people, it seemed like he ignored them. But, even if he would do that, they would keep 'trying to talk' to him. Sumire, whom she discovered was the leader of his fanclub and was quite annoying, kept pestering him. The girl had some followers, but she didn´t bother to remember their names. She could see that Koko, a happy-go-lucky guy with dirty blond hair and brown eyes, always having an easy-going expression, loved to annoy her. She found him funny. He had the mind-reading alice. She also met theese girls, Ana and Nonoko, whom always sticked together; they were like twins. Ana had the cooking-alice and Nonoko the chemistry one. They became friends easily. There were other guys in the class, like Mochu, who kept very close to Natsume and had the levitation-alice, and Otonashi, whom Mikan didn´t remember her gift. She believed it was divination. Inchou had the illusion-alice and her best friend Hotaru the invention-one. And, now that she thought about it, maybe that was why Hotaru always appeared with fantastic yet imposible ideas in the Light world about new techonology. And a lot of them were for 'protection' against the hime´s stupidity; she said it was contagious.

* * *

Well, returning to the present. Mikan, lifting him in her back, managed to take him to her bed, ending up exhausted, panting. She felt his heart-beat; it was slow, hard.

* * *

**Ohayo, my dear fellows!! Like i said, fifth chap says hallo XD. ****Oh, let me tell you something.... this chaps are like an introduction to their atmosphere... well, at least, it is to Mikan´s.**

**I made this chapter reeeeally long, so, why don´t you gift me with some reviews??? I will apreciatte it very much****. I am currently working in sixth chapter, i am expecting to upload it today.**

_**Send you greetings**_

_**Agus-chan a.k.a.: Xinon-Bc**_


	6. truths or hidden facts?

**Here comes sixth chap!!**

* * *

Summarie: Believe in theory "cause and consequence"? I do. I don´t know if space and time have influence over fate, but everybody is sure that the last one is ductile. - That was the beginning of an imposing essay, property of a strong willed girl with an innovative mind. What she says, will have so much to do with the life she was about to inspire, to designe. It was a shame that everything would be determined with more accuracy; equilibration will lack.

* * *

_Mikan, lifting him in her back, managed to take him __to her bed, ending up exhausted, panting. She felt his heart-beat; it was slow, hard._

Luckily, he had few wounds; what surprised her the most was that he still seemed in a lot of pain.

As she looked for a wet towel and her first-aid kit, she searched for a special stone. It was sky-blue with cerulean traces, a memento of her mother. Well, you see, it´s said that this stone could heal someone´s body. Her mum also left other ones, but Mikan always takes this one everywhere she goes.

Mikan returned and sitted besides her bed. He had a bruise in his check and a not so small cut on his arm. She carefully took hold of his arm, cleaned it with some medicine and bandaged it with tenderness. Then, she took care of his check; the caring girl did the same procedure, but it didn´t need bandage. And she couldn´t help herself to caress it. After putting the towel in Natsume´s forehead, she gazed upon his features. Pale skin, thin arched eyebrows, large beautiful eyes, normal sized nose, full pink lips and a strong chin. Straight and soft dark hair. He was quite handsome; a bishounen. Maybe, that´s why he had a fanclub conformed by girls; no, it must be because of that, she thought. But, he still was a rude jerk. Yet, he somehow seemed tired, exhausted. Sad, alone; strong and weak at the same time. He looked the same, yet he has changed so much. She wondered what changed him this way.

After a while, she took his hand and put inside it the mentioned stone. She hoped that it would, not only heal his body, rather also his fears and troubles. She knew it didn´t act like that, but, _still, _it wasn´t a bad thing to pray for it.

She intertwined their fingers and closed them pressing the stone. Still thinking about her innocent purposes, the young beauty gave up to her slumber, and fell asleep.

* * *

**.:Natsume´s pov:.**_**(since the time when he wakes up) (there will be some things that aren´t in italic; that means that those are actions, not thoughts, in the author´s (my XD) point of view) **_

_Uh...__ warm... my hand..._ he tightenned his hold on Mikan´s hand. After some seconds, he opened his eyes, still half-asleep. _Wha...?? this isn´t my room... My room doesn´t stink of strawerries. _Sitting quickly in the bed, he began to look around; he was inside a, now wrapped in darkness, small room. It wasn´t as big as his one. It only consisted of a bedroom and a bathroom. The bedroom, where he was at the moment, was painted in white with no more details. There was a square-shaped window; through it you could see the school´s garden. It had a nice view. Inside the room only seemed to be a normal-sized bed, a little table which was replete of things like books and papers, a cupboard with bags full of clothes, he thought, and a drawer. Just when he finished analyzing the room, he looked besides him... _Someone is holding my hand... brown looks... Polka?? What is she doing here?? _Then he realized. _Oh, i got it. This is her room. I remember i fainted in her door. I suppose that while i was eavesdropping, i couldn´t take it anymore... Shouldn´t i be feeling pain right now? _Still holding Mikan´s hand, he saw through their fingers a blue stone.

Suddenly, he began squirming. A sharp pang hit his head; it seemed like something was making its way into his head, breaking it into two...

**.:Flashback:.**

_He couldn´t see their faces. A girl, a boy and a middle-aged man__... Three persons were in a big, white room. It was decorated with great refinement. Sakura flowers were painted in the walls. The floor was made of strong wood. There were many furniture; a king-sized bed with blanquets made of silk, a pink sofa, an enormous cupboard full of expensive dresses of another age, a bed-time table near a huge mirror framed with gold and who knows what more. It seemed a peaceful place. _

_-__ You have already made too many troubles. You have foreseen the consequences; you have known them from the very beginning._

_- Dad, stay away from him...-_

_- Still, you decided to be imprudent. And i won´t step back.-_

_- NATSUME, WATCH OUT!!!!-_

_Then, pitch black envolved his mind. He couldn´t believe his eyes... he didn´t want to..._

**.:End of Flashback:.**

_What the... What the hell was that??_ He was moving way too much...

**.:End of POV:. **

Mikan always found hard to wake up. Mostly when she hadn´t slept too much, and was half past four in the morning. But, this time, she wasn´t feeling comfortable. Her position didn´t let her to. How could she sleep when she was sitting in a chair, which wasn´t very comfy, resting her head in the bedside, using her arm as a pillow, while holding someone´s hand?? And to add it all, the futton wasn´t really thick... And even if she was able to somehow sleep in those conditions, she wasn´t able to rest when something or _someone_ besides her was moving way too much. That was her limit point.

Slowly, she opened her eyes... she blinked some times until her eyes got used to the darkness.

Then, crimson met hazel. Deep red, warm yet cold, which always lacked of glaze, now seemed to show part of the before bottled emotions and feelings, emitting a rather singular glint in the darkness. A yet not accustommed bright red to show up. Innocent, beautiful chesnut which seemed now sleepy but always shone with cheerfulness and knew how to brighten others. Theese colours kept staring at each other.

Suddenly, Mikan remembered the position of their hands; with a swift move, she took out hers of Natsume´s grasp, while a slight brush crept in her face. She hoped the darkness wouldn´t let him notice.

After a while... - Polka, why am i here?- he inquired. He didn´t want her to know he was eavesdropping.

It seemed like you fainted in front of my door...- She was half asleep. She didn´t notice, until...- Hey!! Polka?? Natsume, you pervert!!!!-

You are being noisy...- she didn´t hear him.

Even when i treat your wounds, - That´s when he gazed upon the bandages. - let you sleep in my bed, ending up sleeping in the worst way, I EVEN HAD NIGHTMARES ABOUT YOU, lend you my magic stone,- then he remembered about the stone. It was still in his grasp. - you will still.,-

This stone is called alice stone – he tried to interrupt her thoughts, saying this like he was talking to a five years old kid. Besides, he was kind of amased to see that, even if she controlled an alice, she wouldn´t know about alice stones. Now that he thought about it, what was her alice?? Another question added to the lot he already had. Not that he would show it, really [A/N: ;) ]

,. Behave as a jerk!! Wait, what??-

You heard me -

No, really; i didn´t –

I won´t repeat myself – he replied stubbornly.

Mou, Natsume, i wasn´t listening- she said, making a pout.

This – He said exsasperated, rising the stone until it was in front of her face, nearing it to her eyes – is called alice stone –

... How would you know?? – She asked with obstinacy. _Of course it isn´t an alice stone. If it is, that means that my mum, somehow, was relationated with the human world... Now that i think about it, dad never told me more than that mum was dead; i tried many times asking for more about her... but he wouldn´t tell me or he just would change the topic..._ If she was concentrating this much for just a comment, how would she react to the fact that Natsume had heard some of that _special_ conversation she had with Hotaru? Well, she should be wary of everything. Of course, if she didn´t want others to know about her true identity. If she wanted to hide those facts, she even had to lie and create a suitable story for others to believe.

Because we, alice-users, create theese stones –

She kept thinking hard, not realizing that Natsume was waiting for an answer.

Polka? – He tried again. After he didn´t receive a reply, the guy kept watching her thinking face; her furrowing eyebrows, her lips closed tightly and her eyes looking towards his direction, but not at him. He found it quite funny. She was more stupid than what he already thought.

Some time later, he glanced at the clock. It was almost five. It was time for him to go and let her rest. Besides, the strawerries´ smell was sickening.

I am leaving- He said while walking towards the window – You should let that stupid brain of yours get some sleep – That brought her out of her trance.

Hey, wai., - she tried to stop him, but, sad enough... - ouch!-... as clumsy as ever, she tripped with one of the bed´s legs.

When she lifted her head, she noticed she was alone.

A warm breeze entered through the open window accompanied by some moonlight rays...

* * *

**´kay... i think i wrote too much XD. As you see, i could make it!! Two chapters in one post!! So, why won´t you give me a beautiful review as a gift?? I would really apreciate it :)**

_**Send you greetings**_

_**Agus-chan a.k.a.: Xinon-Bc**_


End file.
